Playing House
by Mr.FuzzyTiger
Summary: When Pam's stay at Las Vegas takes longer then planned, Sam & Freddie end up 'Playing house' with Sam's new baby sister. When will they realise that they have taken on the roll of Mother & Farther? Rared M for possible mature themes.


Disclaimer: iCarly does not belong to me. **  
><strong>. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . **  
>''<strong>Playing House''**  
><strong>Chapter 1: ''Hello's & Goodbyes.''**  
><strong>When Pam's stay at Las Vegas takes longer then planned, Sam & Freddie end up ''Playing house'' with Sam's new baby sister. When will they realise that they have taken on the roll of Mother & Farther? Rared M for possible mature themes. **  
><strong>. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . **  
><strong>A gift for my girlfriend. I promised her I would finish a fanfiction and not take ages finishing it either. This has not been proof read yet, as my proof reader fell asleep on me. -.- It will be proof read tomorrow morning though. **  
><strong>. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . ****

Samantha Puckett sat quietly in her living room, She waited restlessly in her soft lounge chair.****

Her icy blue eyes stared at the clock, that let out the most annoying ticking sound. ''Tick tock...Tick tock...''****

Her blond curls fell on her. Each curl perfectly sat in place on her shoulders. She was never the girl to impress anyone, but maybe tonight was different.****

Maybe tonight was an exception.****

Her fingers patted a beat on to the brown coffee table near her feet. Like a constant drum, always in rhythm, never skipping a beat. ****

The rain poured down onto the pavements- bouncing off it at such force. Seattle was always raining- but this time there was a violent storm rising. ****

All of a sudden her phone bleeped.****

**''**Hey Sammy! Has she arrived yet?'' Her perky best friend texted. ****

She was away on study in France. Carly at now nineteen, was on a journey of life to be a fashion designer. ****

She got in to fashion at such a young age, but that was just knowing the latest trends. ****

At sixteen, her brother Spencer was telling her about all the different types of art. He mentioned fabric and design. When she heard that- it interested her greatly. ****

Two months ago she was asked to go to France to learn more about the culture.****

Due back in two weeks time, she was going to miss being there for the Puckett's new family surprise. ****

She picked up her iPear and began to text Carly back.****

Before she could even text a sentence she heard the roar of the engine outside her house.****

Sam's eyes shot up to look at the door.****

The sound of footsteps grew and grew until until there was a loud banging at the window.****

**''**I'm not getting any younger here!'' Sam's mother yelled outside the door.****

Sam rushed over and opened it.****

Sam's mother Pam, came through the door pushing a old pram. ****

The pram was from when she was Melanie was younger. ****

Wanting to save a few bucks she refused to buy a new one. ****

**''**Nine hours of contractions and I don't get any decent service? You should be waiting on me hand and foot'' Pam said.****

Sam rolled her eyes as her mother ran upstairs for something.****

Not a peep came from the pram. Sam was so curious, she just had to take a look.****

Sam bent down and stared into the darkness of the pram.****

Two pools of blue shot out of the darkness. Sam pulled the hood of the pram down for a better view. ****

Silent as a mouse, the baby stared at Sam.****

Sam stared back, there she was. Her new baby sister, and she was beautiful.****

A delicate petite frame, with light creamy skin coating her.****

Her eyes seemed to be her best feature though, a blue, but not like Sam's. Or at least, Sam thought that. In her eyes the eyes were too amazing to have anything linked back to her. ****

Her eyes were two pure blue sparkling eyes. She was the prettiest baby Sam had ever seen. ****

She was dressed up in a baby pink blanket, her mother had obviously not wanted the baby to wear anything but hand-me-downs from Sam & Melanie. ****

She was also wet. The pram had a little hole in the hood, the storm must have dripped through the hole onto the baby's face. ****

The baby didn't seem to mind though. It just say there, silently, blinking at her older sister. ****

**''**Hello...'' Sam said in the softest voice she had ever used before putting her finger out for her baby sister to grip.****

Before she could grip the finger, Pam came down stairs with a packed suitcase. ****

Sam blinked before she could say the next line. ''Where are you going?''****

Pam pulled the case down the last step and wheeled the bag and herself over to Sam.****

**''**Listen kid, we need to talk'' Pam said.****

Sam sat quietly next to her sister, watching her mothers next words.****

**''**I met a guy while I went to fill up the gas'' Pam said.****

**''**And?'' Sam asked for the rest of the story.****

**''**He's rich, but his wife just died and he is looking for a female companion to accompany him to vegas for a night'' Pam replied.****

**''**So you're going to Vegas? But you just gave birth! There is no way that baby won't be disturbed by a train, or plane journey to Las Vegas.'' Sam argued back.****

**''**About that...'' Sam's mom trailed off.****

Sam didn't like where this conversation was going. ****

**''**When I was filling up the gas, He didn't notice her in the back seat'' Pam said as fast as she could.****

Sam's eyes widened. ''So you're just going to arrive there with a baby and surprise him?'' sam asked.****

**''**Um, no...Listen Kid, the baby isn't coming'' Pam said straight out. ****

**''**Then where is she going to stay mot-her? by herself? Oh here sweetie, milks on the stove, just get it out when its heated up a little, but remember it's hot at first'' she said, mocking her mother.****

**''**Listen Sam, this dude is really rich. And he didn't even care that I was a little ''fat'' and such'' ****

At the word fat Pam got her fingers and made air quotes. Obviously stating that the baby fat she still had, the man thought she was just a little normal fat. ****

**''**So you will be looking after her'' Pam continued.****

**''**WHAT?'' Sam shouted out. She didn't know how to look after a baby properly. This was her mothers baby, not hers. ****

She didn't even think she would be a good mom. ****

But atleast she would give her children new prams that didn't leak. ****

**''**Listen kid, hes rich! You're nineteen. That's old enough to take the baby for just one lousy night. I will be back tomorrow, late evening. You want money don't you? And think of the baby. If we can get a little bit of money from him, she can have some really pretty things'' Pam said all in one. ****

Sam couldn't argue with that. Even though she just saw the baby a few minutes ago, she knew that she would have a bond with this child for life.****

She would really like her to have some nice things and clothes, even though she wouldn't admit that.****

**''**Just go'' Sam said pointing at the door.****

**''**That's it girl! There is a list to help you on the fridge!'' Pam called out before rushing to the door, scared Sam would change her mind.****

And just like that, she was gone. ****

Sam stared at the baby. What kind of mother left their baby on the night she was born? She didn't know. She didn't want to think about it either.****

It's times like these when she would go to Carly's, but of course today she couldn't. She sighed at that realisation and plotted her next move.****

She picked up her iPear and began texting away.****

**''**Benson. Get here. NOW.'' ****

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . **  
><strong>If you have any ideas for this fanfiction, they would be really useful! **  
><strong>Also, if you have time to review, it would really help motivate me. Constructive criticism is welcomed!


End file.
